


Prompt - A'sharad Hett, new beginnings

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Removing his mask was one of the hardest things he ever did.





	

The choice to remove his mask, to show his face, was not an easy one. But once made, A'sharad stood by it. No matter how hard it was. 

And it was the small things that were hard. 

Feeling naked, every time someone looked at him. Feeling indecent and vulnerable.

He found his focus and balance were wrong. So many years of narrowed vision, of using his other senses to gauge his surroundings. The flood of imagery, the sharpness of colours and intensity of light overwhelmed him at unexpected moments. So much so he took to wearing a blindfold during sabre practice just to make himself concentrate. 

And his eyes themselves hurt. Drying out and itching from all the dust and smoke that his mask had always filtered out. And the first time he was out too long in the sun, his pale skin burnt to blisters. 

All of this he suffered. Because he had made a choice, and having done so, stood by it. 

But then, for the first time in his life, he felt rain on his skin. And weep with joy for the pure beauty of it.


End file.
